19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
John-David Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Abbie Duggar (November 3, 2018 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Grace Duggar (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 16 biological nephews & nieces John Burnett & Cheryl Burnett (parents-in-law) 7 brothers & sisters-in-law 7 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}John-David Duggar (born January 12, 1990) is the third child and second son of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He is the brother of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar (twin sister), Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. He is the husband of Abbie Duggar and the father of their daughter, Grace. Early life John-David Duggar was born on January 12, 1990, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He was the couple's third child, with their second child being his twin sister Jana. John-David and his twin sister were seen by their parents as a blessing from God in response to their decision to eschew birth control, and his parents then went on to have sixteen more children. John-David was homeschooled growing up. As he grew older, he was given the responsibility of helping younger siblings with their schoolwork in addition to doing his own. John-David took the test for his GED at sixteen years old. Like most children, John-David was assigned chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". In 2003, one of John-David's jurisdictions was to plan and prepare dinner each night along with his twin sister and older brother Joshua. "They like to do that because they get to choose the menus!" John-David's mother, Michelle, had to say of this jurisdiction. By 2001, John-David's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. When this switch happened, John-David was relieved of his duties as an older buddy. John-David began taking piano lessons from Ruth Anita Anderson, who he and his siblings referred to as "Nana", as a young child. He also took violin lessons. Personal life Courtship On June 26, 2018, he announced that he is courting Abbie Burnett. Abbie is 26 years old, a nurse and from Oklahoma. Of their relationship, John-David said: "We fell in love very quickly, and it's been a wonderful journey thus far!" Engagement They got engaged on July 24, 2018. John-David wanted to share his love of airplanes and proposed in an old-fashioned airplane hangar. Marriage They were married on November 3, 2018 at First Baptist Church of Ada, Oklahoma. Fatherhood On August 1, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their first child. On August 19, 2019, they announced that they are expecting a girl. Their daughter, Grace Annette, was born on January 7, 2020, at 3:21 am, weighing 7lbs 11oz and measuring 20 3/4 inches long. Gallery JohnDavid-Jana-Babies.png|John and Jana as babies. John-David.jpg John-David1.jpg John_David_Duggar-New.png JohnAbbie-Courting.jpg|John and Abbie are courting JohnAbbie-Engaged.png|John and Abbie are engaged JohnAbbie-Wedding.png|Just married. JohnAbbie-Wedding1.jpg|Abbie & her bridesmaids. JohnAbbie-Wedding2.jpg|The bride. JohnAbbie-Wedding3.jpg|Abbie's dad walking her down the aisle. JohnAbbie-Wedding4.jpg|Lighting the unity candle. JohnAbbie-Wedding5.jpg|Silliness during the vows. JohnAbbie-Wedding6.jpg|Proud parents. JohnAbbie-Wedding7.jpg|Just married. JohnAbbie-Wedding8.jpg|Newlyweds. JohnAbbie-Wedding9.jpg|Newlyweds. JohnAbbie-Wedding10.jpg|John found his co-pilot. JohnAbbie-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JohnAbbie-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. JohnAbbie-Grace.jpg|John, Abbie and baby Grace. John-January20.jpeg|John in January in 2020. Category:Duggars Category:Parents Category:Married